


"Fading? That's idiotic."

by Immamaggot



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Jeremy, Bottom Michael, Hanahaki!Michael, Insecure Michael, M/M, Pining Michael, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Jeremy, top squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immamaggot/pseuds/Immamaggot
Summary: Squip is human, and his soulmate is Jeremy Heere. Squip is abusive towards Jeremy, and what if Jeremy and Michael both have undying love for each other, and are completely oblivious?  Michael has Gay Distressed Feelings™, and hanahaki.





	"Fading? That's idiotic."

Michael had hanahaki. Pretty bad, but at least his dogs were there to snuggle with him. Early in the morning, Teacup, the youngest puppy, had sloppily chewed on his arm trying to wake him up. It was Jeremy’s dog, as he and and Jeremy shared a dorm. Tuna, his fluffy pomeranian, had been jumping around as if to tell him something. He looked around, to notice that Jeremy had left the room. He frantically checked every room, in search of his best friend. He paused. He let out a bitter laugh. “Hah, I forgot he left to go on that date with his ‘soulmate.’”

He rushed down the stairs to feed his babies, aka Teacup and Tuna. Once each dog bowl was filled with food, Michael turned around to find the dogs rolling down the stairs, Teacup pushing Tuna down, then rolling along with him. Once the happily bounced over to him, he gave each pomeranian a genuine cuddle. They walked- no- rolled to their food like tiny, fluffy bowling balls.

Michael suddenly grew into panic. Jeremy had forgotten to feed them, and if Jeremy forgot to feed them, then that meant something important happened. It probably had something with the fact that Jeremy had been distant lately.

€_€_€_€_€_€_€_€_€

“Stand up straight, you fucking cunt.”

Jeremy fixed his posture immediately, knowing there was a scapula at the edge of the table where Squip was sitting. “I will not allow my soulmate, the person I’m supposed to spend the rest of my life with, be teased, or be a stupid idiot like you, Jeremy.” Jeremy had looked down feeling guilt crawling up from his toes, making him uncomfortable.

“Then why don’t you just leave?” he had whispered under his breath, leaving his mouth without will. “What the fuck did you just say?!” Squip angrily yells. “Nothing.” Jeremy replies, softly. Squip shoves him onto the bed, ready to full-on punch Jeremy’s face “You need me! You’d be dead without me! You’d be lonely for your whole life! I’m. Your. Everything! Whether you like it or not.” Squip exclaims boldly. “N-no! Stop! I-I’m sorry!” escapes Jeremy’s mouth, then his screaming being muffled by a cloth. Squip grabs him by his hair, pulling his pants down, to be interrupted by a ringing phone. He ignored it, taking off Jeremy’s cardigan, revealing his soulmate tattoo, a red rose with thorns surrounding, and an analog clock.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Michael frantically calls Jeremy, over and over on his speed dial. Until he finally get an answer. “Tch. Who’s this.” Came through the phone, in a dull, low voice. It sounded more like a statement than a question. “M-M-Michael. I-is Jeremy okay?” What came through was an inaudible sound, followed by, “Yeah. We were just talking about how stupid you were, and how you should sometimes should just fuck off.” Michael started to tear up. “W-who are you any-” He was cut off by the sound of moving. Whoever was on the phone with him, had hung up. “H-how I-I should j-just fu-fuck off?” He felt an itchy feeling going up his throat until he coughed, not only petals coming out, but also a crimson liquid. His dog started yelping, and then he knew Tuna wanted to go take a piss. His dogs always knew when he was feeling down, which helped him a lot. “T-Tuna, l-l-let’s go, b-but T-Teacup, b-behave.” Despite being mid-panic attack, his dogs still loved him and he loved them back. He stumbled outside, locking the fence so Teacup can’t get out. They walked towards the park where Jeremy and he had met, noticing a bridge that was pretty high up. Due to being irrational and in a panic attack, he sat on the railing. “Tuna, go home.”

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$

Tuna ran at the speed of light, arriving at fence, seeing that Teacup was already chewing on the fence. “WUT R U DOING” Tuna barked at him. “WHY R U BACK. FRIGGY-DOODLE YOU.” Teacup yelped angrily. “Ugh. Miceal- wait- i men, michal, is in dan-gar.” Tuna ripped the last piece of fence off. “ALL DOGES. BORK AT DE GRAH HOSE.” Tuna barked at the other dogs. “ALL OF DEM R GREH” One barked back. “DEN, DE DEUI (4301) HuOSE” Then came a chorus of barking. Teacup and Tuna broke in through the window. Barking, “GAHNGSATR DOGES” Then they chewed Jeremy free, and escaped.

-&&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

He took off his sweater, showing his soulmate tattoo: two sword crossed diagonally, with two pieces of ribbon wrapping them together, two minecraft hearts, one on the left, one on right, then 'P1' above of the swords, 'P2' below, 'START' above 'P1', and 'START' below 'P2'.

It reminded him of how he though Jeremy was his soulmate, with the fact it said ‘Player 1’ and ‘Player 2.’

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$__$_$_

Random barking. And Jeremy’s dogs breaking him free. What the fuck. Whatever. At least he’s free. Tuna and Teacup drag him to a park where he sees a silhouette. “M-Michael? Michael. Michael?! MICHAEL!!!” He exclaimed as he sprinted towards Michael.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael feels a figure pull him off the railing, crying, “W-why would you want to do that?!” It exclaims, as Michael notices it’s Jeremy. Jeremy looks at Michael, seeing there’s blood and complete flowers on his shirt, trailing from his mouth. He sees the cuts on Michael’s arms, bleeding more than what was on his shirt. “Why?” He says as Michael stays quiet, just silently sobbing. “I’m sorry.” Comes out of both the shorter, tanned teen, and the pale, tall teen. “I, I don’t want to be with Squip. I’d rather have no soulmate.” Jeremy says thoughtfully. Michael finally speaks up, “I don’t want to be with some stuck-up-ass type of girl that this universe connects me to. I want to be with you.” Michael says, tearing up, but has pink dusted over his cheeks.

“So-so the reason why you are choking is be-because of me?” Michael silently nods. Jeremy grabs michael into and embrace. Jeremy picks up Michael bridal-style, setting him on the bench. Michael glances at Jeremy’s arm, looking at his tattoo, that has started to fade, then asking Jeremy, “Why is your soulmate tattoo fading?” Jeremy replies, “Fading? That's idioti-” Jeremy looks at his left arm, then something appearing on his right. Two swords, fading into existence, along with two minecraft hearts, Player 1, Player 2, two lines, and two ‘STARTs’ appearing on his forearm. As both look at their arms in shock, their dogs jump on them, snuggling in their laps. As they head home, Jeremy and Michael have found a new reason to have their hearts at peace.


End file.
